The Blue Sky
by Maya Kitajima
Summary: AU. Serena and Darien are childhood bestfriends. Just read it and review! *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:

Hi guys! Thank you for reading my fanfic! But before you start, I have a few reminders first. 1) Sailormoon doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. BUT I do own this story. 2) Italicized words mean that they are either a thought or a flashback. 3) This is rated PG for foul language. But don't worry! There are only a few AND it isn't that foul—if you know what I mean. 4) This story is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! 5) Please review!!!!!

That's it! Please enjoy reading! TC!

****

The Blue Sky

by Maya Kitajima

Chapter 1

The beautiful blonde girl stared at the vision of infinite blue before her eyes.

__

I wonder if this blue sky ever ends. Is it like life? When your mission is finished, once you pass all the hardship and trials, it ends. You die.

She sighed and leaned her head back on the soft, comfortable seat of the airplane. She recalled the events that occurred earlier that day.

__

"Make sure you come back, Serena." The raven-haired girl buried her face in the crook of Serena's neck.

"Of course, Raye. I will. After I get used to my new life there, that is. But don't worry, I'll call you everyday."

"I won't bet on it, Fayne. You'll be very busy handling that country of yours." Serena let out a sad sigh.

"I guess so. But really Raye, I'll call you if I can."

"Thanks, Serena." They gazed at each other, memorizing each one's face…so they wouldn't forget.

Hot tears rolled down Serena's cheek as the thought finally sank in that this would be the last time she'll see her best friend for a long time. 

But Raye was always the strong one. She reached for her face and wiped the tears away.

"You've always been a crybaby, Serena. And I'll miss you. The one who always cry."

"Oh, Raye, you'll always be my best friend. I'll miss you too."

"Goodbye, Serena. Good Luck and remember, you are the best princess in the whole world!"

Tears started to find its way out again. She wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"Miss Serena." She turned and saw Mia, the lady sent to pick her up.

"Yes, Mia?"

"We'll be arriving shortly. So please prepare your things." She nodded.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry but I'll have to leave you again. I'm needed at the pilot's room. It must be so boring to be here alone in this big plane. I'm really sorry."

"No, it's okay." And then she left.

__

I don't need to prepare my things. I haven't even touched any of them.

She looked at the row of seats beside her. Empty. She straightened up and pushed herself upward to search for a head.

__

I really am all alone in this plane. Oh…why did they have to pick me up in a private plane?

She sighed heavily and settled back at her seat. She then continued to gaze at the sky outside the window.

There were no clouds to be seen. No other hints of color. Just blue.

__

If the sky is like life, then dad and mom must have reached the end of this blue. Their mission must have been completed.

Mission? Complete?

But aren't I part of their mission? Aren't they supposed to teach me first on how to handle a country.

I suppose so.

But why did they die? Why did they have to drive at that time of the night and collide with that damn truck?

Why did they have to leave me?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Mia on the P.A.

"Miss Serena, we're going to land in a few minutes. Please fasten your seatbelt."

She fastened it.

Suddenly her heart skipped a beat.

__

Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?

Yes, I know. In a minute, I'll be seeing it again. The memories I left. My childhood memories. My parents' memories.

All of them in that large house. Trapped in those shiny white tiles and warm white walls. The mansion.

I'll be seeing it again.

Her clutch on the armrest tightened as the wheels hit the ground. She shut her eyes.

__

This is it. The second I open my eyes. I'll see it.

Slowly and carefully, as if she was scared to see a ghost, she opened her eyes. She held her breath and her eyes widened at the sight.

It was white and sparkling and large-no-gigantic. There was a long U-shaped driveway and on each end were black metal gates that automatically opened. As you reach the middle of the driveway is the front porch. The familiar entrance into the familiar house.

__

Oh wow…it is more magnificent than I ever remembered.

As the plane halted, Mia accompanied her down and inside the shiny black limousine that brought her to the front porch.

The doors were opened for her and as she stepped onto the white tiles, everything came back to her.

To both of her sides were the elegant made stairs.

__

I used to believe that when I climb up that stairs, I'd reach heaven since it was so long and high.

Below both staircases were doors. Two of them led to the dining rooms, one to the family room and the other one to the maid's headquarters. At the middle of those doors, parallel to the front doors were two glass sliding doors, which led to the grand hall and further were the doors towards the backyard, where the swimming pool, the gym, the playground, the basketball court and the gardens were.

The backyard was my favorite place then. It had all that I wanted.

Serena took the right staircase and went up. There were two big halls upstairs, separated by a wall where the family portrait hung. She took the right hall and counted the doors.

__

One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten… eleven… twelve.

She eyed the door where she stopped. It was still the same. There hung a small wood in the shape of a bunny and it held "SERENA" in bold pink letters. She smiled and opened the door.

__

It's still the same.

Her bedroom is carpeted, like the hall outside, and had two floors. On the first were her study table, her computer, her mini-sofa set, her TV, and many more things. Inside the adjoining bathroom was a big walk-in closet, one of the wonders she used to believe of her room. Meanwhile, on the second floor stood her princess-like bed with pink covers and her dresser.

__

I missed this room so much… Now I'm really glad I decided to come back here.

She went up to the second floor through the spiral staircase and decided to rest for a while. But as she lied down, she can't help falling into a slumber.

__

The whole house filled with children's laughter.

"I'm gonna get you!" A little boy's voice exclaimed.

"No way! I'm faster than you are!" A girl's voice squealed. This was followed by kids' laughter. Suddenly, there was a loud thump followed by a cry.

"Ouch! It hurts!" The little girl cried.

"Shh…it's okay. It's okay. Don't cry now. Here, let me carry you on my back, Serena."

"Thanks, Darien."

Serena's eyes snapped open.

__

Was it all a dream? Yes, it was.

But I remember. It happened before. When I was seven years old.

Darien…

He was my best friend then. I cried when I had to leave. Leave this house. Leave this country. My family. My best friend.

Serena's heart tightened.

__

Oh, I miss him so much… Darien…

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She shouted. She heard the door open and shut.

"Serena?" A voice, deep and rich, searched for her.

Her heart skipped a beat. 

__

That voice sounds familiar.

Slowly, she stood up and peeked over the balcony of the second floor. Her eyes widened.

"Andrew!" At once, she sprinted down the stairs and threw herself at the brown-haired man. He was good-looking even though he's at his thirties.

"Serena! I can't believe it! You've grown so much! You're so beautiful!" She blushed at his compliment.

"Well, you haven't changed a bit! You always tease me."

"I'm not teasing you, Sere."

"Whatever. Come, let's talk." She led him to the pink couch and the both sat down.

"It's been twelve years, Serena. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Andrew. How come you never wrote to me?"  
"I'm sorry, Sere. You know my life. I'm busy being the king's adviser." Serena's smile faded as he mentioned her father.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't…I forgot."

"No, it's okay." Silence fell upon them.

"So, are you ready yet?"

"What?"

"I mean, to be the ruler of this country, Geneva. Have you forgotten? You're the princess."

"I don't know. I haven't even finished studying yet."

"Don't worry! I'll continue being the ruler's adviser. Your adviser."

"Really? That's great, Andrew!"

"Also, I'm not supposed to say this but Serena, we have decided that you will continue your studying here. It's your last year in college, right? On the other hand, your cousin, Ken—he's the president now—will handle your duties first."

"I'm so relieved! But what school am I going to?" She asked nervously.

"University of Geneva."

"A private school?"

"Yeah." Andrew hinted the nervousness in her voice. "Don't worry. No one's going to know you're the long lost princess. We've handled that. Oh except the administrators and teachers, that is." Finally, Serena smiled.

"Did you think about this plan, Andrew?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I didn't know you knew me that well."

"Hehe…Of course. By the way, you'll be starting on Monday." Before she could say something, his cellphone rang. He answered it and as he talked with the caller, Serena studied him.

__

He hasn't changed. Though he is always busy, he finds time for me. I've always looked up to him as my big brother. He was only 24 years old then…the youngest adviser in the history of Geneva.

"Serena, Ken is calling for the both of us. He has missed you, too." She smiled at the image of Ken Thompson in her mind. She was her favorite cousin.

"Oh my God! Serena! Is that you?"

"Oh, but Ken! Let ME ask you first! Is that you?" Both laughed and hugged each other.

"Serena, you've grown up to be a ravishing woman."

"And you got so handsome, Ken." Again, the two laughed. They sat down and Kan told her the things Andrew already told her. About her being a princess, about her going to school, and about him doing her duties first.

As she went to bed that evening, she couldn't help but smile.

__

Everything is going so well, Mom and Dad. I just wish you were here to welcome me…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes:

Hi guys! Thank you for reading my fanfic! But before you start, I have a few reminders first. 1) Sailormoon doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. BUT I do own this story. 2) Italicized words mean that they are either a thought or a flashback. 3) This is rated PG for foul language. But don't worry! There are only a few AND it isn't that foul—if you know what I mean. 4) This story is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! 5) Please review!!!!!

That's it! Please enjoy reading! TC!

****

The Blue Sky

by Maya Kitajima

Chapter 2

Serena walked down the Hall of her new school. Her face showed a nervous expression as she browsed through the new faces.

__

I am so nervous. What will it be like here? Are the people nice and kind? Will they like me?

She clutched the handle of her bag tighter.

__

Why is everyone looking at me? Am I that strange looking?

She focused on the shoes of the guy walking before her.

__

If I remember right, Andrew told me to go to the Principal's Office as soon as I get here. But where IS the Principal's Office?!

Suddenly, the guy in front of her stopped and she walked right into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Serena bowed down to express her apology.

"It's okay. It's my fault I suddenly stopped." His voice was deep and rich, almost like Andrew's. She looked up at him and saw a face she swore she had seen before.

He was very handsome, with his raven hair that matched his midnight blue eyes. He was tall-about six feet and his body was well built.

__

It can't be him… It can't be—

"Darien." His name escaped her lips.

"Serena." He muttered. They stared at each other both entranced.

But then the bell rang and before she knew it, Darien was disappearing into the hurrying crowd.

Suddenly, it struck her.

__

Where is the Principal's Office?!

It's good I found the office at once. Anyway, the principal sure is strange. He was so nervous talking to me…like I'm someone really important.

Wait. I AM important.

Oh well…

But I still can't believe I'm studying in the same school as Darien Miller. But really, he became so handsome! I bet he's popular here.

Serena followed the teacher as she made her way through the polished halls of the University. They then entered a classroom.

"Class, we have a new student." Smiling, she turned to Serena. "This is Serena Fayne." Serena smiled.

"Nice to meet you." She greeted the class politely.

"Mr. Miller." The teacher called.

__

Mr. Miller? Darien?

Her head snapped to where the teacher was looking at. There, at the corner of the room sat Darien Miller, apparently surprised.

__

And he's my classmate! Oh, what luck!

"Darien, as class representative, I ask you to please show Ms. Fayne around here."

"Y-yes, ma'am."

"And you too, Amy."

Serena studied the blue-haired girl whom the teacher called Amy. She was pretty and she looked friendly and nice.

"I'd be glad to, ma'am."

Serena exchanged smiles with her as she went towards the empty seat—beside Darien.

"Ms. Fayne." Serena heard someone call her as she was leaving the classroom.

"Oh, hi." She said shyly to the same blue-haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Amy Anderson. Nice to meet you, Ms. Fayne."

"Nice to meet you too, Amy. And please call me Serena."

"Sure! Anyway, what's your next class?"

"History."

"Me too! Let's go there together. And maybe we could spend our breaks together…if you're not spending it with someone else, that is."

"That would be great. I don't know anyone here except you."

"Then I'll introduce you to my friends later, at dismissal time."

"Thanks!" They then entered the classroom and said nothing more as they sat down.

"Serena, this is Molly Williams," She gestured to the girl with brown hair. "And this is Mina Marvin. She pointed at the blonde girl beside Molly.

"Hi, Serena!" Amy's two friends chorused.

"Hi, Molly. Hi, Mina." She greeted her new friends.

"I'm sure we'll be great friends, Serena! So, why did you transfer here all of a sudden in the middle of the schoolyear? It's the last year so it's very unusual." Mina said.

"Yeah. You're lucky. Usually, the school doesn't anymore accept students in the fourth year."

"I grew up here but I was sent to Cambridge to study. I lived there with my relatives. I, uh, my parents died so I have to go back here. I figured out that I wanted to stay. So in the middle of the year, I took an exam here."

"I see." Amy said.

"Isn't it hard to catch up with the lessons in your case?" Molly asked.

"No. Actually, it's quite easy since we already took those in my previous school."

"Lucky!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well, look who's talking, girl! Serena, don't get carried away by this girl's humbleness. She is actually the expected valedictorian of our batch!"

"Really? Wow!" Serena was very happy for her friend.

"Well, she and Darien is competing for it."

"Darien?" She asked this question not because she didn't know who he was but because she was surprised that her childhood best friend is actually a genius!

"Darien Miller. Our teacher asked also asked him to show you around, didn't she? He's the tall guy with dark hair…AND the most popular and gorgeous guy in this whole school!" Amy explained.

"I remember him."

"Don't forget, Amy. He's not just that. Darien Miller is ALSO our friend Mina's boyfriend." Serena felt her jaw drop.

__

Darien HAS a girlfriend?! And worse, his girlfriend is actually my new friend! This is TOO weird!

"Don't flatter me, Molly. He and I aren't that head over heels in love with each other."

"Whatever. Oh, by the way, here he comes." They looked at where he is obviously coming from…from behind of Serena. Serena was too shy to look around. So she just waited for the same deep voice that haunted her the whole morning.

"Hi girls!" Serena momentarily forgot to breathe as she finally heard his voice. Gathering all her courage, she turned around and came face to face with him.

Darien's eyes widened as he saw who the girl his friends were talking to.

"Hi…" He muttered under his breath.

"Darien! That's not the way to speak to our new friend!" Mina said. "Wait, haha! Silly me, you haven't even met yet! Serena, this is Darien Miller. Darien, this is—"

She stopped as he suddenly put his hand in front of her face, signaling her to stop.

"I know her." He said simply. Finally, he smiled.

Serena blinked as his smile sank in her. She returned it with her own smile.

"Nice to see you again…"

__

OH!!! HE IS SO GORGEOUS!!!!!

Serena felt herself falling for his charming smile. It took all the courage inside her not to take this guy in her arms.

__

Oh, Darien…I lo---

"…Meatball Head."

Her smile immediately vanished and in exchange was a very aggravated frown.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

Darien laughed. A very rich laugh.

Serena put her hands on her waist.

"I can't believe you, Darien! You promised you won't call me that again!!!"

"Oh, sure, meatball head."

"DARIEN!!!"

"Wait! Wait! Guys! What's this? Please fill us in. What's this Meatball Head thing and I thought you haven't met yet!" Molly exclaimed.

Darien laughed again.

"Calm down, girls. I'll gladly fill you in." He beamed. Serena gritted her teeth at the sight of his perfect white teeth. He put his hand over one of her buns.

"This, my friends, this meatball head is my best friend."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"What? You mean you've met before?" Mina asked.

"Oh yes. I know her more than anybody else. Right, Princ—" Serena grabbed his mouth just in time. Darien removed it with his two hands.

"Oww! Serena, why did you do that?!" Serena grasped his ear and leaned forward.

"Darien, you can't tell them who I really am." She whispered to him. He glared at her.

"Oh… Well, girls, Serena had been my best friend when I was a kid. She had to leave Geneva to study to another country."

"Finally! I understand now." Mina said.

"Yeah! So you two must be really happy to see each o—AAAAAHHH!!!"

"What? Amy?"

"Mina, Molly, we're late for cram school!!!" The three were outraged.

"Oh my God! Come on! Let's run!" And in a minute they were gone, leaving Seena shouting after them.

"Wait! Guys! Don't leave me alone here with……!" She paused and continued in a whisper as she turned to Darien. "…Darien…"

He smiled at her.

"Don't worry about them. They're always like that." He simply said. She sighed heavily.

"Darien, I must go home no—" She stopped as she realized Darien was already walking away.

"Hey! Haw dare you leave me!" She shouted after him. He stopped and waited for her.

"Well, you're so slow."

"What?" He rolled his eyes. He then snatched one of Serena's long silky ponytails and pulled her. "Come on. I'll walk you home."

"Walk? Sorry Dare, but I am not permitted to walk."

"Huh?" She smiled slyly.

"The car is waiting at the parking lot." Darien was startled but then he smiled.

"Sorry. I forgot you ARE the princess."

"But if you want we could play at home."

"Play, huh? Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes:

Hi guys! Thank you for reading my fanfic! But before you start, I have a few reminders first. 1) Sailormoon doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. BUT I do own this story. 2) Italicized words mean that they are either a thought or a flashback. 3) This is rated PG for foul language. But don't worry! There are only a few AND it isn't that foul—if you know what I mean. 4) This story is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! 5) Please review!!!!!

That's it! Please enjoy reading! TC!

****

The Blue Sky

by Maya Kitajima

Chapter 3

_"Where are you hiding, Serena? Come out." Darien called out. He was tired and out of breath. He had searched the whole house, no, mansion and he still hasn't found her. He then entered her closet. It was dark._

"Serena?" Suddenly, he heard a muffle sound by the clothes. And there came out a scared looking Serena. But when she saw him, he smiled and ran for him.

"Oh, Darien. What took you so long? I was so scared!" She burst into tears. He took her in his arms.

"Stop crying, Serena. There's no ghost. And if there is, I'll fight him! Now come on, let's go back inside."

They went inside her bedroom and she finally stopped crying.

"Are you okay now, Meatball head?"

"Yes, and please stop calling me that name. I hate it! I'm going to leave in a week…so promise me." Both grew depressed as they were reminded of her intended leave. Darien's heart softened so she held her hands.

"I promise, Serena."

Darien slowly opened his eyes.

__

A dream?

Yes.

Hide and seek was our favorite game then.

That time…

I promised her I wouldn't call her Meatball Head again.

He smiled slightly.

__

But then our life was full of broken promises, anyway.

"What? You're leaving, Rena?"

"My parents want me to. They want me to study in a different country. They said studying here is much more difficult. The press would interfere in my life if I would."

"But I'll protect you from them!"

"That's what I said. And they just smiled! They said you were such a sweet boy and that they're sorry we have to get separated."

"I don't understand!"

"I don't either, Dare. But listen to me. I'll talk to them. I'll persuade them to let me have a governess instead. I promise, Darien. I promise that I'll never leave you."

Stupid promise. I was dumb to get carried away by it. We were kids then…and kids don't have the power to persuade.

For us, promises are meant to be broken. She broke her promise. So I'll break mine too.

A sudden feeling of heaviness broke Darien's thoughts on his right shoulder. Serena have been sleeping and the abrupt turn of the car made her fall to his shoulder.

They were still inside her car-a black Jaguar-heading to her house.

He sighed.

He had forgotten that her house was a 30-minutes drive from their school.

__

Can't believe I actually told Serena I'd walk her home.

He looked at her…sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

_She's so beautiful now. And like in our childhood days, she's cuter when she's slumbering._

He felt a slight blush rise in his cheek.

__

I missed her so much…

"Darien?" Serena's voice, light and hesitant, called for him. She smiled when she saw him sitting on the couch.

"Darien, I was so worried. I actually remembered that you haven't been here for the longest time so you might have forgotten where my bedroom is."

"Are you kidding? I still know this big house like the back of my hand. You're room's still the same, by the way."

"Yup. I didn't want to rearrange the things."

"Oh… Anyway, why were you called? Is it that urgent that they have to call you the moment you arrive?"

"Well, maybe it was that important. I had to sign some papers about some tax stuff. I really don't understand it."

"Wow, Serena. They really rely on you now."

"It's not what you think, Dare." She sighed and sat down beside him. "Fine, I'll tell you everything then."

"I'm all ears."

"Well, first, I want to tell you that my parents died."

"Wow, Serena. It's not as if I don't know it. The whole world knows, you know." Serena rolled her eyes and continued.

"So, I was told that I had to go back here and take their position. I'm telling you, Dare. I was so shocked. I know nothing about this kind of stuff. I was so furious, I tell you. How dare they die and leave me in this kind of situation!" Hot tears formed in her eyes as she was once again reminded of that thing. 

Darien's heart shattered with pity. He placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, I set the rules here and I say no crying!" He announced. With that, Serena smiled and wiped her tears away.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I had to go back here. So I did, leaving all my close friends and relatives, my school, and my happy life there. Luckily, Andrew knew me too well—you know Andrew, don't you?"

"Yes. He was the king's adviser. I like him. He's so nice and cool."

"Right. He knew me so he proposed that I finish my last year here at Geneva. He did something so that no one knew that the king and queen's daughter had arrived. Everything about me was kept secret to the public."

"Oh, so that why you used your middle name, Fayne instead of your real sirname, Thompson."

"Yeah. That's what I used in Cambridge since the relatives I'm living with there were Faynes."

"I see. And so what about Geneva? Who's going to rule it?"

"My cousin Ken. He's the president so he'll take my place for the meantime." 

"Well, that's great! At least you'll have time to get used to things."

"Yeah…"

They fell silent, unable to think of anymore topics to talk about. Or rather they had too many questions to ask each other that they didn't know where to start. Finally, Serena sighed and stood up. She looked down at Darien and beamed.

"You want t play ball, Dare?" He was momentarily startled.

"Ball? You know how to play basketball?"

"Of course! And I'm actually good at it, you know. Oh, wait. Unless YOU don't know how to." Darien raised his eyebrows and stood up so that HE was the one looking down at Serena.

"I do know how to play basketball, Sere. I'm just surprised YOU know how to." Serena raised her eyebrows back at him and put her hands on her waist.

"Hmmph! I'll show you what I got! Prepare yourself, Darien!" She started running away.

"Hey!"

"Haha! Come on, slowpoke! I'll race you there." She then continued running. Darien ran after her.

"No fair, Serena. You had a head start!" He called after her.

They ran down the stairs, taking two steps at a time and ran like crazy towards the backyard. Darien raced her passing the swimming pool, the gym and the playground. Finally, he caught up to her and grabbed her in the waist where he remembered she was very ticklish.

"Aaahh!" She shrieked. This was followed by their giggles. After a few minutes, they calmed down and caught their breath.

They gazed at each other, grinning.

"It has been a long time since I ran like that." Darien said. But Serena just smiled at him, admiring his jolly nature.

"I'll go get the ball." She finally said.

He cornered her as she tried to get the ball in the hoop. But she was too quick. In a second, she faked a right and passed through him. She did a perfect layout and landed on her feet.

"I can't believe it! You actually won over me!" Darien exclaimed. She beamed.

"I told you. I'm good at it. My cousin Sammy and I always played ball back at Cambridge."

Darien stared at her as she boasted. He took in her great figure and pretty face.

__

God…she's so beautiful…

"Darien, let's go back to the house and rest."

"Sure."

They walked in silence as they passed the playground- the see-saw, the slide, the swings-and the large 8-feet deep swimming pool. But in the middle, Serena suddenly halted.

"Darien." She said softly. He turned to look at her but before he knew it, she had pushed him to the water.

__

Damn…I'm not going to lose, Thompson.

Before he fell, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him to the pool.

They reached the surface of the water and at once, she shouted at him.

"DARIEN!!!!!!"

"Hahaha! Well, you started it, Serena!" She gritted her teeth and pretended to be mad.

"Hey, hey." He placed his hand on her shoulder. He stared at her sky blue eyes and in a minute, both of them are laughing like crazy.

They threw themselves on the big couch at the living room.

"I am SO tired." Serena whined as she turned on the television and changed the channel to MTV.

"Me too!" 

"Anyway, I heard you're one of the candidates for valedictorian. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks."

"But really, I didn't expect that you'd be so smart."

"Actually, I didn't expect too. All I can remember is I concentrated really hard in studying after you left."

They fell silent and just listened to Jennifer Lopez's newest video, All I have.

Becoming very seriously, Darien turned to Serena and reached forward to remove a lock of wet hair from her eyes. 

They had taken a shower after the scene at the swimming pool.

"I had missed you a lot, Serena." Darien said softly as he settled his hand on her cheek. And at that moment, Serena couldn't take it anymore. All afternoon, while they were having the time of their lives, it took all her courage and strength not to surrender herself in Darien's arms. But now, she just can't hold back anymore. She threw herself on Darien and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry I had to leave you, Dare." She whispered as heavy tears started to roll down her cheek. Darien hugged her back and pulled her closer. He buried his face in her cold wet golden hair. It smelled wonderful.

"You had no idea how much I got depressed after you left. It's like the world is ending for me."

"Geez, Dare. You were just a kid then."

"Oh, yes. But you're my best friend." He paused and added in a hushed tone, "You were all my life…"

"I'm sorry…"

They stayed in that position for the rest of the day. Just enjoying each other's company, taking in each other's warmth and filling in their hearts with everything that they lost when they were separated.

It was a great feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes:

Hi guys! Thank you for reading my fanfic! But before you start, I have a few reminders first. 1) Sailormoon doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. BUT I do own this story. 2) Italicized words mean that they are either a thought or a flashback. 3) This is rated PG for foul language. But don't worry! There are only a few AND it isn't that foul—if you know what I mean. 4) This story is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! 5) Please review!!!!!

That's it! Please enjoy reading! TC!

****

The Blue Sky

by Maya Kitajima

Chapter 4

__

The afternoon was sunny but windy. He lay on the rich soil while she sat down, playing with the flowers budding from the earth. He studied her as she held a sunflower to her nose, taking in its fragrance. 

She was pretty. Her hair was tied up in its usual buns and her sapphire eyes glistened with joy.

Even though he was a kid, he was also a man…a young man if you still insist. And he knew that he had feelings for the little girl that he played with everyday.

"Serena." The young girl removed her eyes from the yellow petals and turned around to see her best friend sat up and moved closer to her.

"Serena, I have something to say to you." Darien said. She smiled and focused her attention to him.

"Yes, Darien?"

"Serena, I…like you. And when I grow up, I want to be with you…always." Serena was startled but her smile returned at once.

"I like you too, Darien." This washed away all the nervousness that Darien felt, and now, boldly—as he have always been—he leaned forward and caught both of her hands. He held them and gazed into her eyes.

"Then Serena, when we grow up and arrive at the right age…Serena, please be my wife." Innocently, as any child would be, she beamed without hesitation.

"Sure, Darien!"

The first thing that came out of his mouth that dark, rainy day was a huge sigh.

__

It's not easy…

Again, he thought of that young girl that haunted him in his dreams. But this time, she was all grown up. 

Beautiful, blithe and perfect.

Again, he let out a long sigh.

__

It's not easy to fall in love with your best friend…

He thought of all the possible outcomes of this feeling.

__

First of all, I have a girlfriend. Yes, we're not that serious with each other. But hell, she's still my girlfriend. Second, look first at whom you're falling in love with, Darien. She's the only daughter of the former king and queen of this country. In short, she's a princess AND she's the ruler of this country. Third, I'm not even sure if she feels the same way for me. Maybe she sees me only as her longtime best friend. Ahh…yes. Best friend… That's the fourth one. She IS my best friend.

He was about to stop and give in to this clear idea.

__

Oh, but Darien, she DID say that she was going to marry you…but that was a very long time ago. We were kids then. We didn't know what we're getting into. Besides, maybe she doesn't even remember it anymore.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. It opened and revealed his elder sister.

"Darien, what are you doing?" She flicked the light on and headed for his bed, where he lay.

"Lita, get out." He said as he turned away from her.

"Darien, it may be dark already but it's still 3:00 in the afternoon. So don't sleep yet!" Darien sighed and sat up.

"I know, Lita! I'm just resting for a while."

"Resting? Oh no, Dare, that's not a very good idea. I told you, making yourself alone on a rainy day like this will depress you. You'll just think of your problems and more gloomy thoughts." He raised his eyebrow.

__

I hate it when my sister's right.

Darien's big sister was a tall, slim woman with the same raven hair, though hers is long that it reaches her waist, and the same midnight blue eyes. She was all that Darien's got since their parents died in a bad illness six years ago. After they passed away, Lita was like his second mother, raising him up and taking care of him.

"Darien, are you listening to me?" Darien snapped back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Oh no! It's getting in to you now. I'm telling you, don't concentrate on those unhappy things. Well, we better hurry up!"

"What? Lita?"

"I said I'm taking you out on a date." His eyes widened.

"What?!" She smirked.

"I'm taking you out on a date, Dare."

"No way, sister!"

"Oh, but you can't back out now. Serena already said yes." His eyes grew bigger.

"Serena?"

"Yes. A double date. Me and Andrew. You and Serena. Isn't it perfect?"

"LITA!"

"Wow! Serena! When you said you'd pick us up I didn't expect you'd come in something like this." Serena giggled at Lita's comment.

"Well, sorry but this limousine is the only car left at home. My cousin needed all five of our cars."

"Well, I'm not complaining! This limo is so awesome!" Darien exclaimed as he browsed through the channels of the television. But then Andrew sighed heavily.

"We're going to make such a scene with this car! Oh, damn that Ken! What is he going to do with all that cars anyway?"

"Calm down, Andrew. We'll just let the driver drop us off at some deserted alley and we can just walk towards the mall."

"You're right, Serena."

"What? That won't be so exciting then!" Darien complained.

"Sorry, Dare. You know the situation. We can't let anyone know or have some clue that our little bunny here is the princess." Andrew said as he patted Serena's head.

"You're right." Darien agreed without any hint of disappointment.

"Anyway, I still can't believe that Andrew and Darien's sister are a couple." Serena said. Andrew and Lita beamed.

"Hehe! Guess I'd surprise you, Sere."

"Well, you did!

The four of them entered the fully packed moviehouse. They guessed that many people had the same idea as them on how to spend the gloomy day. They found some empty seats at the middle of the chairs and soon, they were watching the sci-fi movie that Andrew had picked out.

However, Serena wasn't actually watching the movie. She was watching Darien.

__

I'm so glad he decided to come with us…I've been longing for him since yesterday. I've been craving to see that smile of his again. Yes, that smile that always made my knees week and send shivers up my spine.

Oh, I love you, Darien. I always have.

I've always look forward to what you said when we were kids. I've always wanted to be your wife.

Suddenly, all her dreams of Darien vanished as she remembered something.

__

But then I can't. Why did you have to have a girlfriend? Do you really love her?

There are so many questions she wanted to ask him, but she can't.

__

When she left Geneva, she cried. She cried so much for days and days when she arrived at Cambridge. She already missed her home, her parents, but most of all, she missed Darien. There was nobody else like him there. There was no one who could make her smile the way he did, there was no one who would play with her as much as he did, and there was no one else who would help her when she was hurt as much as he did.

She missed him, but he was also the reason why she decided to stop crying and live a happy life. She thought that Darien would never want her to cry like that and would want her to do what she was supposed to do there fruitfully. If she didn't, she knew that being separated with him wouldn't be worth it. All those tears wouldn't be worth it.

So she studied…and became a good student. Actually, she was the expected valedictorian in their batch. And she would have graduated with that title if she didn't have to quit school and go back to her homecountry.

Serena had gained many friends at Cambridge. And Raye became her best friend. There were also guys too. She was popular at her school for having both beauty and brains, so many guys courted her and dreamed to be her boyfriend.

But they weren't Darien, so she dumped them…but they soon became her friends.

Yes, she had dumped more than fifty guys in her life…just for him.

But now he already has a…he already has a…

"Serena. Serena." She slowly opened her eyes to the sound of a voice that called her. She blinked twice and saw that it was Darien.

"Damn! I guess she slept through the whole movie! I can't believe you, Serena! The movie was actually good!" Andrew said. She opened her eyes wide and looked around her.

"We're still in the moviehouse, Serena. You fell asleep watching the movie." She gasped.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed. She really wanted to watch that movie.

"Oh well, there's nothing we could do anymore. Come on! Let's go eat! I'm starved." Andrew announced as he started to leave. Lita followed him.

"Come on, Serena. I know you're hungry, too." Darien offered his hand, and she gladly took it.

Andrew and Lita walked ahead of them, discussing the movie they had just watched. Serena and Darien, on the other hand, walked silently. Both of them couldn't find the right words to say at that time.

They ate in an expensive Japanese Restaurant, which was all right since Andrew offered to pay for all of them.

"Haha! This is why I loved dates with my Andrew. You don't get to spend anything!" Lita exclaimed happily. Andrew raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, so that's why you agreed to be my girlfriend!" Andrew joked.

"Of course not. Even if you're a beggar, I'll still love you." Lita said sweetly. And then they kissed. This caused the two younger couple to blush slight pink. Andrew and Lita noticed this and laughed at them.

"This is your fault, Darien. You should propose to her already!" Lita smirked. Darien turned from slight pink to deep red.

"Shut up, sister!" He scowled. 

But inside him he thought that he wished he could.

"Hey, Dare! Isn't that…" Serena suddenly stopped and froze as she pointed to whom she's talking about. Darien turned around to look at it and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Across them sat Mina and a guy. And they were kissing!

"Who's that?" Andrew curiously asked. But instead of answering, Darien stood up.

"I'm going to the washroom." He said flatly. Serena stared after him worriedly.

Darien stayed there for a long time that when he came out again, the three were done eating.

"Hi, sorry for that. Anyway, if you're finished already, let's go. I'm finished eating, anyway." They nodded and left.

Back at the limo, the two couples sat speechlessly. Each of them was satisfied listening to the sound of heavy rain as it hit the windows. No one dared to break the silence until Andrew couldn't take it anymore so he turned to Lita and began a conversation.

"Hey, Lita. Do you want to go to some bars or something."

"Uh…I would love to visit that new bar in town."

"Great! Serena, would you and Darien come with us?"

For the first time since they got in the car, Serena and Darien looked at each other. And as if they spoke in their minds, they announced, "We'll stay at home," in unison.

So they were dropped off at the mansion and the two of them were left alone in Serena's big bedroom.

Tired, they lay at her bed, next to each other. They were so close that both can hear each other's breath.

"Darien." Serena finally started.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier." Darien paused before he spoke.

"Don't be. I already told you, Mina and I didn't care a thing for each other."

"Okay."

Even though what he said was true, he was still hurt. Mina was actually the first attempt he made to court a girl. And he did it just to prove to himself that he can. When he proposed to her, she said yes right away that he found out she wasn't serious about him. But he left it to that.

Serena didn't anymore say anything after that so the silence and the sound of heavy rain made him even more depressed.

__

Why am I so hurt? I'm supposed to be happy since now I have a reason to break up with her.

Lita is right. The rain does make you sad no matter how joyful your heart is.

He sighed and glanced to his side where Serena rested with closed eyes. He took in her flawless skin and her great figure. He suddenly had an urge to touch her. And hesitating, he reached out and caressed her little face with his hand.

Slowly, Serena's eyes opened and revealed a surprised expression mixed with happiness. She touched his hand on her face and glanced at him.

And without a word, he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. Serena liked it very much. It was as if every problem in the world departed. She forgot all about the death of her parents, and the sudden duty she owes her country and the fact that he had a girlfriend.

As he paused to breathe however, he managed to mutter, "I love you," to her.

She smiled softly and kissed him back. This had the same effect on Darien as it had on her. The once gentle kiss turned into hungry ones. And this continued for the whole night. 

Finally, Serena fell asleep on his arms, unaware that she had surrendered herself—everything…to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes:

Hi guys! Thank you for reading my fanfic! But before you start, I have a few reminders first. 1) Sailormoon doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. BUT I do own this story. 2) Italicized words mean that they are either a thought or a flashback. 3) This is rated PG for foul language. But don't worry! There are only a few AND it isn't that foul—if you know what I mean. 4) This story is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! 5) Please review!!!!!

That's it! Please enjoy reading! TC!

****

The Blue Sky

by Maya Kitajima

Chapter 5

The events of the previous night plagued Serena even in her sleep. And that's why the very first thing that came into her mind the second she opened her eyes to welcome the new day was…

__

Darien…

She became fully awaken as his name appeared in her mind.

__

Oh no…last night…was it all a dream or did it really…

She looked down and became fully aware that she was naked…with only a thin sheet of blanket covering her.

__

Oh no! We really did it!

She stared at the ceiling. It shocked her so much that she wasn't able to say or think of anything for a long time.

Suddenly, she sat up with a hard expression on her face.

__

There's nothing to worry about. Yes, as long as no knows about it except Darien and me.

Wordlessly, she stood up. She went down to take a shower and dress up. She then decided to go down to eat breakfast. However, on her way down, she passed Andrew. He was staying there for the meantime since he WAS Serena's adviser—and as he decided—her guardian.

"Good Morning, Serena!"

"Hi, Andrew! I'm on my way to eat breakfast. Why don't you join me?"

"Sure. Anyway, did you have fun last night with Darien?" Serena stopped dead in her tracks.

__

Did he found out?!

"Hey, what's wrong?"

_No…maybe not._

"Uh…no. It's nothing. Anyway, uh…we did have fun last night."

"That's great! Lita and I also enjoyed the bar. I wish you came with us."

"Yeah."

They then arrived at the breakfast table and ate in silence. But as they sat down across each other, Andrew turned serious and spoke up.

"Serena." She looked up at him, bearing the same grim expression. "Serena, are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yes…"

"Well, you just seem so occupied and unhappy."

"I…I…Andrew, everything's fine. You don't need to worry. Maybe I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." For a minute, Andrew just locked his hazel eyes with her sapphire ones. But finally, he blinked and smiled.

"Okay. Well, just remember Serena, if you want to say something to me…don't hesitate and call for me at once, okay?" This struck her.

"O-okay."

__

Will I say it to him? Must I? I'm sure he'll understand…but still…

She ate the egg and ham on her plate and as she finished, she has already made up her mind.

__

Right. That's what I'm gonna do. There's no loss in not telling him so, I guess I will leave it this way.

"Earth to Serena. Earth to Serena.." Serena blinked and returned to her senses.

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying Mina?"

"I was saying that it's too bad Molly and Amy can't eat with us today. They said they had to go to the library and research something.

"Oh…" And again, Serena went out of her senses.

"Serena!" She was taken aback by her shout.

"Wha-what?"

"Ugh! What's with you, girl?"

"Nothing! I…I'm just thinking of…that Math test today." She lied.

"Oh…I see…the one YOU aced?" Serena's eyes widened and after a second, dropped her head.

"Fine. You win." Mina beamed.

"Alright. Then I'll tell you what I think you've been thinking about."

"Huh?"

"It's Darien, isn't it?" Her eyes widened only for the reason that her friend got it right. But she can't just give in.

"What are you saying, Mina? You're boyfriend is my best friend."

"My boyfriend, huh? Well, then, let me say something."

"What?"

"I know that YOU TWO saw me kiss my guy friend last Friday." Serena's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" Mina smiled.

"I know it. So don't worry about it anymore. Actually, I'm about to let him know too coz here he comes now." Serena held her breath as she found out Darien was coming behind her.

__

What will I say? What will HE say? Does he remember what happened.

Dammit, Serena. Of course he does.

Mina stopped him as Darien passed their table.

"Hi, Darien."

"Hey." Darien was unusually serious and quiet today.

"I want to tell you something." He waited. "You saw me kissing another guy last Friday, right?" Darien showed no expression in his face or any emotion that he might felt that time.

"I'm glad you know."

"Well, Dare, I'm really sorry for doing it and I mean it coz even though you don't love me and I don't love you, I know I hurt you. And I'm sorry. I just think that it's time for us to finally uh…let go of each other. I mean we both want our freedoms especially now that we have found who we really love."

"I…" Mina held her hand before his face.

"No. Don't oppose it. I can see it, Dare. You have found her…even if you're still confused with your feelings."

"Mina…" She smiled slightly.

"You're a great boyfriend, Darien. Thank you for everything." She continued to stare at him as he apparently tried to absorb all the things she said. And after a minute, he walked away, without saying another word. 

Or rather without EVEN saying a thing to Serena…that's what she was thinking anyway. She frowned.

__

He could have AT LEAST glanced at me.

She sighed as she stepped out the outside of the school building. The hot air and bright sun was a great difference from the cold atmosphere inside due to the air-con. She started walking towards the full parking lot where the driver waited for her, as usual.

She looked up and held her hand to her face to shade it from the sun. and it was then that she felt it.

She felt dizzy and her hands became cold and clammy. Spots of black replaced her clear vision of the blue sky.

And all that she remembered after that was falling into someone's arms.

She opened her eyes idly. The color white was what she first saw and she immediately thought that she died and that was heaven. But as her keenness went back to her, she realized that this white was nothing more but a ceiling in a room. Slowly, she turned her head to her side and saw her adviser sitting in a stool at the corner, with his eyes closed.

"Andrew." She muttered. This wakened the resting guy and at once, he was at her side. At first, he was smiling…but it soon transformed into a frown.

"Serena." It was all he can utter so he wouldn't get out of his temper.

"Andrew." But he soon found out he couldn't do it. He punched the bed.

"Serena, what the hell were you thinking?!" She blinked twice.

"What? Andrew? What are you saying? And where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, dammit! You fainted at school and the doctor said that you experienced a mild heatstroke…but that wasn't the only thing he found out, Serena!" Her expression gradually became worried. "He said you're pregnant." He finally said calmly, getting his temper back.

She felt the world around her stop. Her breathing ceased with it and again, she thought she died. But her heartbeat, which was what she could only hear, told her she's didn't.

"W-what?" she managed to utter weakly. And because she held her breath for so long, she now panted. She breathed sharply, trying to catch it.

This at least made Andrew worried and forget about it for a moment.

"Hey, are you okay?" He rubbed her back. Hot and heavy tears rolled down her cheeks rapidly.

"Serena, calm down." Andrew tried again. But this just worsened her situation. Helplessly, he took her in his arms and was surprised when she suddenly grabbed his shirt with both hands and cried in his chest.

Andrew waited—for a really long time—until her crying slowly ceased and turned to hiccups. And for that long time, he thought and made up his mind that instead of nagging Serena, he would help her.

"Are you alright now, Serena."

"Andrew, I'm so sorry. I just didn't…I didn't…"

"Take it easy. Now explain to me what happened."

"Andrew, that night. Friday night. D-darien and I were left all alone in the mansion with only the sound of rain tingling our ears. He was sad and confused because of what we witnessed earlier. And I can't find anything to say to him." She paused as she hiccuped. "I didn't know what happened but we find ourselves kissing…and…and…" She couldn't continue. She just threw herself at Andrew and began sobbing again.

She followed him. It was dismissal time and she has waited for this moment to talk to him.

"Darien!" She called out to him. There were only a few students left in the hall so he heard her perfectly. He tediously turned around and waited for her.

"What, Serena?" His voice was cold and serious. It sent shivers up her spine. But she wasn't going to back away. She clenched her hands into a fist.

"Darien, I…I have to say something to you." Darien stared at her coldly. He then began to turn and walk away.

"Another time, Serena. I can't talk to you right now. I have something else to do." He announced with that same unfriendly tone. He now paced briskly and soon turned a corner. Serena was left there, and she thought that 'she can't do it' almost after that.

__

Yes, he doesn't have to know. 

He will just have to perceive it like everyone else when my tummy grows big. I don't care for what he will feel then.

It's his fault he won't listen to me.

She turned around to walk away, far from him. But she suddenly halted.

__

No, he does have to know.

He's the father of this baby I'm carrying. I just can't leave him alone. He has to take responsibility for this.

And again, it's his fault anyway that I got pregnant. If he didn't kiss me first, then…

"Darien!" She called again and started to run after him.

__

I can't let this chance pass! If I run away now, I might never have this same courage to tell him…

He was out of sight.

__

Dammit! Where is he?! I need to find him!

She turned another corner again. And there he was. This time, the hall was deserted.

__

Perfect.

"Darien." She said as she reached him. He turned around wearing the icy stare again.

"I told you. I can't talk with you right now." He walked back to his direction. But Serena caught his arm.

"Darien, I'm pregnant." She burst out. This made Darien's head snap to her. A very shocked look dominated his face now.

After a few *gazing* moments, he snatched his arm from her and ran away…leaving her behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes:

Hi guys! Thank you for reading my fanfic! But before you start, I have a few reminders first. 1) Sailormoon doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. BUT I do own this story. 2) Italicized words mean that they are either a thought or a flashback. 3) This is rated PG for foul language. But don't worry! There are only a few AND it isn't that foul—if you know what I mean. 4) This story is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! 5) Please review!!!!!

That's it! Please enjoy reading! TC!

****

The Blue Sky

by Maya Kitajima

Chapter 6

__

WHY?!

Why did he run away? Why didn't he say anything? He could have at least said 'Oh no!' or asked 'Am I the father?' or something else…

It's obvious now. I now know why he avoided me at school or why he refused to talk to me.

He knew there was a possibility this would happen. He was aware of it…

But what did he think about it? Did he decide to ignore me and refuse to take responsibility? Or did he resolve that he loved me and that he wanted to raise our child with me.

Was he just shocked that I was pregnant so he ran away? Or was he really running away from me?

Oh, shit! What's with him? Why is he so hard to understand?

Why Darien? Why did you have to do this to me?

Tears formed in her eyes again. She didn't know what to do. She got pregnant and the father won't cooperate with her.

She needed someone.

Suddenly, she thought of someone to talk to. It was someone who has always been there for her. And whom she knew would listen to her.

She reached for the phone and dialed her number. It rang twice and she finally heard her voice.

"Hello?"

"Raye."

"Huh? Who's this? Oh! Serena? Is that you?" Raye's high voice got very excited.

"Yes."

"Oh my God! Serena! It is you! Oh, I miss you so much already!"

"Me, too, Raye."

"What happened to you now? I've been browsing the television for pictures of you—the new princess of Geneva. But there's nothing. I want to see you so much, Serena. Even if it was just a picture of you in TV…but hell, if I see you in TV I would celebrate! Tell me, Sere. What happen—hey wait. What's wrong?" She suddenly became serious. She expected for an answer but she didn't, so she continued.

"Hey, Serena. You're unusually quiet. Why? What's wrong?" Raye heard a sob. "Serena, are you crying?"

"Oh, Raye! I don't know what to do. You'll never guess what happened to me."

"What?"

"Raye, I got…I got…pregnant." There was a long pause and finally, Raye spoke.

"What?" She asked softly.

"I got pregnant, Raye!"

"By who?"

"By Darien. Do you remember him? I told you that he was my childhood best friend."

"By him? I…I…Are you okay, Serena?" Serena managed to smile.

__

She's always like this. Always thinking about others first before her.

"I'm so confused, Raye. It was already bad when I found out I was pregnant. But worse is he wouldn't talk to me. When I told him he just ran away."

"He did? That darn guy! Well, here's my advice. If I were you, I would bug him again and again until he talks."

"Well, I'm really not good on that kind of stuff…but okay, I'll try it anyway. Thanks, Raye."

"No problem… Now got to sleep, Fayne. Do you have any idea what time of the night it is? You're lucky we have a big test tomorrow in Math so I'm still awake."

"Sorry. Well, goodbye now. And goodnight."

"Good luck, Serena."

And they hung up.

Serena can't help it anymore. She was so sleepy.

__

It's not my fault our history teacher is so boring!

And she was about to fall into a very deep sleep when she heard her name.

"Serena!"

She snapped her head up and expected to face a perplexed teacher. But he was still busy discussing some stupid things.

"Serena!" It called out again. And suddenly, the front door of the classroom opened. All those who had been sleeping woke up and those who weren't looked at the door.

And a very familiar man barged in.

"Serena!" He spotted her.

"Ken! What are you doing here?" She felt her classmate's curious faces turn to her.

__

What is he doing here? The people might discover who I am!

"Serena, what were you thinking?" And with that she knew right away what he meant.

"Did Andrew tell you?"

"Damn right he did! What were you thinking, Serena? Don't you know that with what you did everything will be screwed up?"

"I wasn't aware of it, Ken! It just…It just happened!" Serena forgot all about the people around them.

"Then you're crazy! Getting pregnant is the last thing you should have thought of! Damn you've not even graduated yet! And when you do, there are still other things to think about. Can't you even paste on your mind who you are? You're the Princess of Geneva! Damn it!"

"Well, I wish I'm not! It just makes everything worse! And hell, it's not even my fault Darien doesn't care for me!" Unknown, to everyone of them, this hit Darien who is sitting just beside them.

"Well, that's your problem!"

"Ken…oh please don't ignore me too."

"Fix this mess you made, Serena." He said and he finally, turned around and went away.

All were shocked, not only because of the scene but because they found out who Serena really is and that she's pregnant.

Everyone in the room watched as the blonde girl, that was once so cheerful and lively, left the room crying.

At dismissal time, there was a familiar scene. She followed him as he walked along the corridor. She called his name.

"Darien…Darien." He stopped and waited for her.

"I can't talk to you now."

"Please, just listen to me." He stayed.

"Dare…please take responsibility. Please at least help me raise our baby." He paused—for a long time.

"Serena…" He started.

"Please, Darien…"

"You don't understand. I'm not ready yet."

"I'm not either!" If Darien was taken aback, he didn't show it. He just stood there, with the same emotionless expression like what he had those past few days.

"We're both not ready for this, Dare. But we made a mistake…a sin. So we have no other choice but to accept our punishment."

"But Serena, we haven't even graduated yet. What do you expect from someone like me?"

"J-just your…presence…will be fine. I just need you there beside me." She answered weakly.

"And how do you suppose I can do that?" She looked down.

"M-marry…me?" She asked hesitantly.

"Marry? Are you kidding? You're supposed to be only my friend. If I'm going to marry, it would be someone who I at least love."

__

Love? Then he really doesn't love me…

"You-you said you loved me, Darien. And do you remember? You also said—when we were kids—that when we grow up, we'll marry each other. Have you forgotten about that?" Darien's face remained solid when she asked that, but his insides were breaking down with joy.

__

So, she does remember that…But…

"What are you saying, Serena? I'm not marrying you OR take responsibility in that damn child…and that's final!"

"But you got me pregnant!"

"Dammit! Who cares about you?!" He yelled, losing his temper. This hit Serena like thunder. She began crying and shaking all over because of mixed anger, shock and pain. This softened Darien a but.

He looked away, so his pity wouldn't carry him away.

"I'm sorry, Serena. I just really can't."

And he left her there alone, just like the day before.

Darien sat on his bed. The day was so bad for him. That morning, when Serena fought with her cousin, he was already struck when Serena said he didn't care for her.

This didn't leave his mind all day and Serena had to make everything much more badly when she talked to him at dismissal. He recalled the past events and noticed that he remembered it like it was happening at the moment.

__

I know what I did was wrong. I know what I said was wrong.

Darien admitted to himself.

__

I'm responsible for everything. I'm responsible for all her suffering. So I know I was wrong when I refused her wishes.

He leaned back to lie on his bed, and sighed angrily.

__

What am I doing back then? Why did I lie to her AND myself? I said I don't love her and that I don't care for her a bit.

But I do love her and I care for her more than anything in the whole world.

Shit! I'm running away again! Just like I did when she left.

Yes, I ran away from my feelings back then. I got so hurt when she left that I didn't want to think about her anymore. That's why I concentrated so much on studying.

I'm a coward. I'm a goddamn coward who knows nothing but running away!

He shut his eyes and finally let the tears flow freely down his cheek.

__

God, Serena, I'm so sorry for everything…

But what should I do? Should I go to her house now and tell her I'm sorry. Should I call her on the phone and say I'll take responsibility after all?

Must I do that?

And for once take my pride away?

He sighed heavily.

__

Shit. I know I can't. 

And suddenly, the phone rang. He let it ring twice until he finally answered it.

"Hello?" He waited for an answer but he could only hear the sound of rain that had started again, on the other line.

"Hello?" He repeated. Still, there was no one. He was about to hung up when somebody finally spoke.

"Darien." It was soft, but he still heard it. And he recognized it right away.

"Serena." He said.

"Darien…I…" From what he heard, he noticed that her voice was of someone that had been crying. He waited.

"Darien, I-I'm going to…a-abort the baby."

His eyes widened with shock, but he said nothing.

"I-I'm going there now. At the abortion hospital near the…near the mall." She paused. "If you care, Darien…If you care, then you'll be there to…stop me." Darien's whole body was frozen. He couldn't move…he couldn't breathe.

But then, like he said, he was a coward.

"Don't expect."

And he hung up. As he did though, pain—sharp, piercing pain reigned him.

__

Abort? She's going to abort the baby?

OUR baby?


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes:

Hi guys! Thank you for reading my fanfic! But before you start, I have a few reminders first. 1) Sailormoon doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. BUT I do own this story. 2) Italicized words mean that they are either a thought or a flashback. 3) This is rated PG for foul language. But don't worry! There are only a few AND it isn't that foul—if you know what I mean. 4) This story is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! 5) Please review!!!!!

That's it! Please enjoy reading! TC!

****

The Blue Sky

by Maya Kitajima

Chapter 7

She walked in the rain like a downhearted homeless vagabond. She hugged herself, for it was cold. The frigid water trickled down her face, but she didn't care. Her whole body is wet, anyway, so she didn't waste any time wiping it.

__

Should I do this? Or not? Is this right? Or wrong?

Questions of anxiety overflowed in her head.

_What? What should I do?_

I don't want this baby. Its father hates it. Then it shouldn't be even born. It will just undergo all the grievous things I did. So it's better if it dies…

But why am I still so skeptical?

She walked and walked until finally, she found herself facing the small, dark building.

She stared at it nervously, trying to make up her mind.

__

What?

She turned to her right…then to her left. Hoping that he will come. But then…

__

'Don't expect…'

She shut her eyes.

__

No, he will not come.

She took a deep breath.

__

Sorry, my Lord…

She opened her eyes and took a step up the stairs…and another…and another…and another…and…

"No! Serena!" This was followed by a pair of strong arms encircling around her.

She stood there, eyes wide open, lips parted and body numb.

__

Am I dreaming?

"Don't, Serena. Don't abort our baby." He was exhausted, and drenched with the rain.

"Darien…" She started weakly, afraid that if she spoke, he will disappear.

"Serena, I'm sorry for everything. I was wrong. I was just running away from all that's happening. But I realized…that I have no right. Because you were suffering more than anybody else. I have no right to run away because my love is in misery…"

"L-love?"

"Yes. I love you, Serena. I love you more than anything in this world." He announced. Serena stood still, but after a few seconds, she broke into a smile.

"You do?" She asked as she twisted her whole body so she would be facing him.

"Yes, Serena. I love you…and I love our child…and I would love to be your husband." Tears of joy now ran on Serena's face. She hugged him tightly, enjoying his warmth.

"Oh Darien, I love you too." This brought happiness to Darien. He pulled her closer. Serena felt that she wasn't ever hugged that tight in her whole life. And as they parted, they both reached forward for a very passionate kiss.

"Now come on, Sere. We're both gonna catch a cold in these wet clothes."

"You're right. I'm gonna call the driver, then. And we could change in our house…and talk."

"Right."

They waited for the car in silence. Both were too overwhelmed by what happened that they didn't want anything that moment except to muse for themselves.

__

Wow…it all happened so fast that I didn't even realize it… I'm so glad that I decided to stop her. I just realized…I love her so much.

What I said that if I apologized to her and agreed to take responsibility, I would be taking my pride away—it's all wrong. That's not losing my pride…that's being honest to myself. Honest because I love her and I know I also love our child.

I'm really glad I stopped her. I'm happy that I agreed to be her husband. Oh my…I'm going to be wed soon…no, before that, I'm going to be a father. I say I'm not ready for that. But I know everything will be okay because Serena and I are together. Together, we will deal with all the problems we will undergo. Together, we will, raise our child. Together, we will build our home. Yes, everything is fine as long as I'm with Serena.

I'm so happy! I can't believe Darien came to stop me and also agreed to marry me. I can't believe it…he does love me.

Now, all I have to do is deal with the people around me. I'm sure everyone at school now knows that I'm the princess…and worse, that I'm pregnant and that the popular handsome valedictorian candidate is the father. Oh no…this will be really hard.

But I know I can pass all those hardships…because Darien is now with me. I love him so much!

They strolled at the paths of the well-maintained garden. Animal shaped trees stood beside the path and rows and rows of bushes surrounded them.

Darien reached for Serena's hand and played with her fingers.

"I'm really sorry for everything I did, Sere."

"Darien, you've been saying that for the past hour and I keep telling you that it's okay. Coz it really is, Dare. What matters to me now is that you're here with me."

"Fine. So, how's your cousin, Ken? Did you make up already?"

"No. I haven't seen him since he scolded me at school this morning."

"I see. I'm worried, Serena. You know the people at school. They'll never stop disturbing us. Especially you. No, you don't have to deal with them only. There's still the press. They'd follow you everywhere." Serena sighed heavily.

"I don't want to think about them now. I'll just have to face them when they come."

"Wow. You sound like a professional, Meatball head." Serena scowled.

"Darien! Will you PLEASE stop calling me that?"

"Good try, Princess. But I fight fire with fire. You broke your promise that you'll never leave me…so I'll break mine too that I'll never call you that again."

"But I came back!"

"It's not the same."

"Fine! I'll cut my hair then. And I'll never tie it up in two buns again."

"NO! I like your hair that way!"

"But you tease me."

"Aw…Serena. Don't blackmail me."

"I'm known for being a blackmailer, Dare. But since I love you so much, I'll let you go this time."

"Alright!"

"Just don't call our baby meatball head if I put her hair up like mine."

"Sure. That name is only for YOU, anyway. But wait, are you even sure our baby is a girl?"

"No. But I hope it is."

"Well, I hope it's a boy."

"Whatever. But if it IS a she, I'd name her Reeny."

"Fine. But if it is a HE, I'd call him uh…Enzo."

"Oh God, please let it be a girl…" Darien knocked her lightly on the head and the laughed. When they calmed down though, both became serious.

"Let's have all our time now, Darien. We'll be both occupied these coming days."

"I know." Suddenly, Serena's cellphone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Serena. It's me, Andrew."

"Oh, Andrew."

"Serena, where are you? I went to your room but your not there."

"I'm at the garden…with Darien."

"I see. You two are okay now. That's great, Serena. Anyway, I called because Ken wants to talk with you."

"K-ken? Is he still mad at me?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh, I hope he's not anymore. Wait, can Darien come?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Thanks, Andrew. We'll be at his office right away." She hung up and turned to Darien.

"Ken called us, Dare. Let's go up to his room."

"Okay. I didn't know he lived here too."

"He does most of the time. You just don't see him since he's always out."

"I see. Well then, let's go." He took her hand and went back to the house.

She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in."

She opened the door and went in with Darien.

"Serena. Darien. Hi! Sit down, both of you."

__

Good. He's smiling. It means he's not mad anymore.

Serena eased up a little bit.

"First, I want to say sorry, Serena. I was really out of my temper this morning and I wasn't able to control myself."

"That's okay, Ken."

"Now I ruined everything. Everyone knows you're pregnant and that you're the Princess of Geneva." Serena looked down.

"I guess it will be much more harder from now on."

"You're right about that. And it's my entire fault. But don't worry, I made up something as a gift of apology."

"Huh?"

"I made a plan, Serena."

"What?"

"Well, it won't make the paparazzi stay away but it will make your school stay away. Or rather, you will stay away. I asked the principal if he could arrange some teachers to teach you here…at the mansion. We'll provide them transportation going here and back."

"That's a good idea, Ken! Thank you! But how about Darien, Ken?"

"Darien? He stays with you, Serena. Both of you will study here until you graduate."

"That's great!" She looked at Darien and beamed. He grinned back.

"Oh, but there's a problem, Rena. Those special classes won't start until next week. So that means you'll have to deal with all of them the remaining days of this week." Their smiles faded at once.

"We do?"

"I'm sorry. But that's as far as the school can help." They fell silent. But after a minute, Serena's smile was back.

"Well, that's okay. You've helped us so much already, Ken. Thank you."

"Yeah, thank you, Mr. Thompson." Darien spoke for the first time. Ken smiled at him.

"Call me Ken, Darien. We'll be cousins anyway after you two get married." Both flushed as he said that and he laughed.

"You two are so funny! Well, going back, I'm worried about what will happen. So tomorrow, you'll have Andrew as your bodyguard."

"Bodyguard? Isn't that too exaggerating? I'm going to be fine, Ken. Besides, Darien is with me."

"No, Serena. You need someone who'll make the press go away. And Andrew is expert when it comes to that. Believe me, Serena. You'll appreciate him when you see those nosy persons."

"Fine."

"And there's one more thing. Starting tomorrow, you'll be going out using the limo."

"What? But that will attract more attention!"

"We have no choice. The press will be more curious if you DON'T arrive in one. They may even make stories out of it." Serena sighed.

"Oh my…well, okay. You know about these things so I'll let you handle them, cousin."

"Good."

"Now, Darien, we'll pick you up tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Me, too?"

"Yes!" Serena and Ken said sharply in unison. This took him aback. He held up his hands jokingly.

"Alright. Alright."

When they left Ken's office, Serena was very happy.

__

Ken is so great! No one could ever come up with such ideas like him. I'm lucky to have him as my cousin.

If I could go through this week without any event, it'll be a miracle…


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes:

Hi guys! Thank you for reading my fanfic! But before you start, I have a few reminders first. 1) Sailormoon doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. BUT I do own this story. 2) Italicized words mean that they are either a thought or a flashback. 3) This is rated PG for foul language. But don't worry! There are only a few AND it isn't that foul—if you know what I mean. 4) This story is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! 5) Please review!!!!!

That's it! Please enjoy reading! TC!

****

The Blue Sky

by Maya Kitajima

Chapter 8

The crowd hushed and parted as they walked on the corridor. Every face turned to them and all eyes studied them.

Serena looked down on her feet as she walked, a nervous expression on her face. Darien, on the other hand, had his face and eyes straight. His face showed no emotion like he had days before. He and Serena walked side by side, while Andrew followed them behind. Andrew had the image of a perfect bodyguard. He had on dark sunglasses, which had a pair of piercing eyes behind them. Though, despite this, he still received many starry eyes from numerous girls.

__

This is what I call hell. I can't stand them anymore! Why can't they just mind their own business and stop staring? I swear I'll melt anytime now!

Serena remembered the press. When they went down the car earlier as they arrived, the press was already there. And Serena felt for the first time how it is to be famous. Andrew had shoved most of them off but a few still caught them. But Darien was dependable. He pushed them off like Andrew did.

They entered the classroom just before the teacher arrived. Andrew boldly went up to her and told her that she is 'the Princess's' bodyguard and that he would be staying at the corner of the classroom. The teacher said yes immediately.

As Andrew walked down the isle, the students' heads followed him, but he didn't falter even a bit. However, as he reached Serena's table, he stopped. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey, Serena, if anyone disturbs you just call me right away, okay?" Serena smiled back at him.

"Yeah, thanks, Andrew." As she mentioned his name, murmurs suddenly broke out. She found out that when she said his name, her classmates realized that this bodyguard of hers was really the famous Andrew Walker, the youngest adviser ever.

She gave him an apologetic smile and he returned it and walked towards the corner where he stayed for the rest of the period.

The next day, everything was the same. People stared and no one talked to them. However, the day after, it was obvious that the students were getting used to them already…though many still stared at them. On that day also, Amy, Mina and Molly joined them at breaks. They told them everything that happened between them.

On Friday, their last day, Darien and Serena went to school wishing that the day would just be over. They were sick of getting stared at and fed up of the unfriendly people. However, at Science period, which is the last one, they were surprised. They were just sitting there and listening to the teacher say what their lessons are that day.

"Today, class, we were supposed to start our discussion in astronomy. But due to your wonderful request, I would gladly postpone it to next week. So now, Mina, Amy and Molly…take the floor."

__

What? What request? What's going on?

Serena glanced at Darien questioningly, but found out that he too was surprised.

"Class, today, we will lose two of our classmates. They're not going somewhere, they're not even changing schools…they're just going to study in a different place. But even if we will still see them outside and even on the television, we are still sad because they'll not be here with us enjoying the subjects. But we have to let them go because that's what they want. All we could do now is…have a party for them!"

Serena's eyes widened.

__

What? A party?

"Come on, Serena and Darien, let's go to the cafeteria and have the best farewell party ever!" Everyone cheered.

Serena was so shocked.

"I can't believe it, guys. What…Why?"

"Well, we were not going to let you go away with bad memories."

"Oh…but, you didn't have to do this."

"But we want to. Right, classmates?"

"YEAH!"

And after that, they enjoyed the party and were sad when they had to go. It left a good memory for them and they were really happy afterwards.

Ken's plan went well. They studied together for a few months and through those, they learned how to deal with the press. They didn't get to see any of their classmates or acquaintances for they avoided going to malls and just stayed in the house all the time.

Through those months also, Serena and Darien grew closer together. They also started to make plans for their wedding and for their baby. They have learned to accept their situation and soon realized that they were ready for it.

Finally, the schoolyear ended and they had finally finished their studying. Soon, it was graduation. Darien failed to get the title of valedictorian but he got the second place. He didn't mind it though, since he knew that the past events really affected his studies.

"And that was our Valedictorian, Amy Anderson. Let's all give her a round of applause."

Everyone clapped their hands.

"And before we call our salutatorian for his speech, we would first like to invite Miss Serena Fayne Thompson, our very own princess, to say some things about life."

Everyone watched as the girl with a large tummy, escorted by bodyguards, made her way to the stage. She got the microphone and took in the big body of people before her.

"Wow…I can't believe I'm finally graduating. Yes, like all of you, I can't believe it." She paused and took a deep breath. "A few months ago, I came back to this country because my parents had died. I was told I had to take their place as this country's ruler. Some ladies might have gotten all excited by that…but not me. For I had normal life in Cambridge, where I stayed with my relatives, and I preferred that. I felt that the world had cheated on me. It was so unfair! I had no idea how to do those things I must do. But some people cared for me and said that I may continue my studying provided that I must not reveal who I really am. So I came here in this school, looking forward to a normal life…just to find out that my childhood bestfriend was also studying here. Don't get me wrong. I was happy—really. But I soon realized that I loved this guy." She paused again and sighed. " I didn't expect that I would get pregnant by Darien. It was an honest mistake and I really hated it. Piles and piles of problems arrived after that. First, here's Darien who's so stubborn and won't agree to take responsibility of our baby—hehe! Just joking, Dare—and then came all of you who discovered who I really am. But the worse was the press! They won't leave me alone. But then I soon got to get used to them. But now, here I am. I'm still alive but I really envy you guys because I do look a lot older than all of you with this large tummy of mine." Everyone laughed. "Well, that's it. But just to conclude this speech of mine. I would just like to say…no, ask all of you to please help me in making our country a better place. Hehe…just a little word from the princess. Well then, thank you, all of you and I congratulate all of us who are graduating." The people stood and cheered for her.

Soon after they graduated, their baby was born…

Serena held the little crying creature in her hands.

"Aw…she's so cute." She whispered.

"Of course…she got her cuteness from her daddy."

"Shut up, Dare. Well, anyway, what do you say now that I won our bet? She's a girl." Darien smiled at her.

"Well, at least she's cute."

"Do you remember? I said if it was a girl, we'll call her Reeny."

"Then, Reeny it is." He leaned forward and kissed the baby on Serena's arms. "Hi, Reeny. Do you like your name?" And the little pink lips smiled.

They looked up at the clear blue sky. Serena leaned on him as Darien embraced her. They were sitting down on the green earth, just like they have been when they were little kids.

"You know, Dare, when I returned here, I said that the blue sky is like life. When your mission here on earth is completed, you'd die—that's life. I thought that the sky had an end too. I believed that…but now, everything is so different. After I passed through all that we've been through, my beliefs changed. The sky is infinite. It doesn't end. The only time it disappears is when the earth vanishes."

"You know what, Serena?"

"What?"

"You're weird."

"At least not as weird as you are, Darien."

"Whatever you say, meatball head."

"DARIEN!"

~OWARI~


End file.
